When the dream is over
by shinobi-Sakura
Summary: After Sasuke left Sakura became more ruthless and cared for no one.4yrs have passed...Sakura becomes unbeatable until she loses in battle,goes missing,and loses all hope of ever having her dream realized. Until he comes along....SasuXSakuXItcha


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...but i could buy him for my birthday!_  
_

hey everyone. i know i said i would not post anything until after this coming friday but i just had to write...feeling awfully dark today. anyway this might sound redundant to some of you people but it's a totally different story with its own twist and doses of lemon and lime, so please be kind oh and yesterday was my birthday so i would love some reviews on any of my stories as a present!. _  
_

**When the dream is over**_  
_

**Prolouge**_  
_

_I remember a time long ago when everything was so simple. _

_A time when nothing was too difficult to figure out. _

_Memories of happiness always flooded through my soul._

_The sun always had shown light that filled my heart with warmth and joy._

_And your smiling face always brought me happiness._

_But those days closed up like a finished storybook._

_A fairytale without one of those sappy endings where everyone lives happily ever after._

_The last page was turned and the cover was drawn shut._

_An empty tale without any sign of reopening its pages._

_Shoved away in a dark place, never to be read again._

_No happiness can ever come from opening that book._

It was quiet. The air had a noticeable feeling of tension running through its winds. The entire area was silent without the annoying sounds of awakening birds chirping through it. The sky was dark. The sun had been hidden by the morning clouds which looked as though rain would spill through the condensed air. Off in the distance the faint sounds of rumbling could be scarcely heard.

If a normal civilian had walked by at that moment they would most likely just pass the area by without giving it a second glance. Or they would more likely meet their death by whatever was hiding in the thick air of the field. The second option seemed more likely to occur since whatever they were tracking would kill them on sight. Most likely it would give them a false sense of safety and then appear from behind. It would take pleasure in each and every piece of flesh that it raked through its claws. Every moment would seem like an eternity. Death would be the only thing that would come to mind; any way to end the suffering and to bring the cold fingers of death to your soul. It was not a pleasant way to end your life.

Sakura gave a slight shudder at the thought of that occurrence. Normally this type of act didn't bother her as much as it was today. She was used to this type of work. She had done this countless times each and every day since she had graduated up into the higher ranks. A couple of the other members of her squad turned to give her a look of worry but Sakura returned it with a cold glare. The members turned back towards their posts and became very still.

Sakura took a quick scan of the area. Her senses immediately fired to life and found the target they had been hunting. It was only fifty feet away and closing in on their location. Which meant it was time for them to go to work. Sakura crouched down close to the ground and the other members followed her lead. A sound breached the quiet woods and up ahead the sounds of breaking trees erupted.

"Go," Sakura muttered under her breath.

The members moved quickly into the battle ahead without giving Sakura so much as a second look back. They were just tools needed to complete the mission. They already knew their fate if they failed to get the target. They also knew that Sakura didn't give a shit if they returned or were killed in the struggle. It was their choice to be in this line of work, not hers.

In the distance the battle seemed to get underway. A couple of times Sakura heard a brief slash and a scream of pain. After that her nose became infused with the scent of blood and the feeling of pure bloodlust. The urge was almost overpowering her better judgment. Whatever they hade been sent to eliminate was obviously ruthless.

Sakura remembered hearing that over in the land of the winds about a failed attempt at creating a form of demon. It was said to have been a failed attempt by a rouge ninja who wasn't able to perform a summoning jutsu. The creature was said to have killed its creator and the entire village without leaving a single human behind. But the humans weren't unscathed either. Sakura had heard that the villagers were stripped of their flesh and scattered all around the countryside.

Sakura banished the images from her mind and turned her attention to the struggle that the others were experiencing. She closed her eyes and tried to sense whom was still alive and fighting. There had been about twenty members with here at the start of the mission, but after she had sent them off to confront the creature only ten had remained with her. Now after sending the remaining ten members to fight the creature only one remained standing with about ninety percent of their chakara drained from the fight.

'This isn't good,' Sakura thought. 'Looks like I have to step in.'

Sakura slowly stood up and reached into her kunai holster located on her upper right thigh. She drew out the kunai and headed off towards the oncoming screams. The area wasn't too difficult to notice anyway. Instead of huge trees springing up from the ground it was a barren wasteland. The trees had been ripped from the ground and mounds of dirt filled with giant boulders outlined the area's border.

All around the field were the scattered bodies of the other members that Sakura had sent to fight. The ground was filled with used scrolls and wasted medical healing herbs. Near the bodies were a number of kunai and shuriken either laying next to the body or implanted in fatal areas. Along the ground was leaked with blood dripping from the members' bodies. The blood formed a trail from the wound towards the entrance into the undamaged woods. The scent of blood was enough to have an average person on the ground gasping for a breath of fresh air or fainting due to the sickening scent.

In the distance Sakura could still hear the sounds of kunai clashing and a scream of agony. The shrill scream was quickly followed by a number of pleas to spare their life which were soon followed by loud sobs. In a final act a cry for help was called out to Sakura, begging her to come to their aid. Sakura stood about thirty feet from the trees and listened to the begging become louder.

Then it was silenced. It must have been quick, maybe even a kunai to the head or to the chest, ripping through the vital organs. Sakura barely gave the member's death a second thought; it was too pathetic to think of begging for someone to spare your own life.

Sakura brought her eyes up from the ground and faced the trees. In them a faint sound of rustling could be heard which crept closer and closer. Sakura brought up the kunai in front of her face for quick protection. The sound was getting closer by the second. Sakura got into her stance and prepared herself for whatever would emerge from the woods.

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when a small figure jumped out from one of the trees. Whatever it was leapt through the sky and landed on her left shoulder. Sakura turned her head to face her predator; a squirrel. The small creature eyed Sakura questioningly as Sakura gave it an unemotional glance.

'Damn it,' she thought. 'The bastard has to still be nearby, unless they performed a transportation jutsu.'

"No that's impossible," Sakura breathed under her breath. "I would have been able to feel their presence in the areAH!"

Sakura felt a stinging pain on her left shoulder blade. Sakura stole a glance to the shoulder and a breathed a foul curse under her breath. The squirrel had shank its large teeth into her flesh and started digging them in deeper. Sakura tried to shake the creature off of her shoulder but that only caused the squirrel to dig its claws into her skin and the teeth kept getting deeper. The teeth finally reached what felt like a bone and Sakura bit into her lower lip to keep from crying out in pain.

Sakura brought up her kunai to the creature and quickly slashed through the animal's body. The creature dropped to the ground and disappeared into a puff of thick smoke. Sakura's eyes grew wide as she looked at where the creature had once landed.

'Shit, it was just a fake,' she thought with a small trace of fear. 'Which means the enemy is still here.'

Sakura started to turn around to face the woods but stopped midway. She could feel a sharp sting on the side of her neck and sensed a being's chakara. She could feel the point of the kunai on her throat grow tighter.

"Smart," a voice muttered. "Most would have turned around and gotten their head cut clean off."

"You talk way too much for a killer," Sakura breathed. "You should focus more on your target."

With a small poof Sakura vanished from her position and the killer's view was filled with a thick cloud of smoke. Sakura took her aim and launched a handful of kunai into the smoke and heard them bang against another sharp object. As the smoke cleared Sakura got a glance at the killer's appearance.

There wasn't really much to describe him by at all. The killer was dressed from head to toe in black from their black cloak with a hood to their black shoes. Their height was almost a whole foot taller than Sakura who was only five-foot three. Their right hand was outstretched holding a kunai in his hand. At his feet were the kunai that Sakura had thrown.

Sakura ran out from the trees and brought another kunai out from her holster. The killer brought up their own kunai and prevented her from striking their body. For a minute they both faced each other and put equal force against each others' kunai. Then each of them leapt back from the center of the field. Sakura let out a small breath that she had held in and eyed her opponent.

She could feel her breaths become forced and more frequent. It almost hurt to breathe at all. Sakura forced the next breath out and brought her hands up in front of her chest.

'I have got to finish this quick,' she thought quickly.

She moved her hands quickly and could almost not even make out what she was doing, but she tried her hardest to stay focused until this was done. Sakura preformed the last hand seal with a great deal of difficulty from her body. Once she was done Sakura bit her lip with enough force causing it to bleed. She took her right hand, brought it up to her lip, and whipped the blood along her fingers and down her arm. She then brought her hands together and preformed one final hand seal.

Within a second of the final seal her right arm became surrounded with an armor of fierce wind. Without a thought Sakura ran from her position and charged at the killer. When she just an inch away the killer shifted their foot to the side and moved out of her grasp but not fast enough. The wind grew larger and just slashed into the chest of the killer's black cloak.

The wind had probably even scratched the surface of the killer's skin leaving a very painful wound which could take weeks to heal naturally. Sakura smirked with pleasure which was quickly replaced with a grimace. The wind bounded to her arm vanished into the air as she fell against the ground with a loud thud.

Sakura tried to steady her limp body but it soon began to give out. First her left shoulder started to throb and spread through out her entire left side until it made its way to her right side. Sakura turned her head towards the killer with much difficulty and pain.

"What the hell did you do?" she yelled angrily. "You bastard!"

The last word was almost forced out as Sakura felt her left side start to lose control. Her side became numb as the pain started to subside. Her left arm fell loosely to her side and she felt the bone of her left leg start to contract with a great deal of pain. Sakura couldn't take it. She had to cry out, but that would have been showing her weakness and she had sworn never to show it. Sakura tried to bite her lip but she had already begun to lose the feeling in her mouth.

Her right side went out with much more pain than the left had experienced. Sakura kept her eyes glued to the killer and never let him leave her gaze. Sakura chocked back the painful tears that kept threatening to leave her eyes. Her gaze started to blur and the colors that she saw blended until they were all combined together.

'No,' Sakura thought silently. 'I can't die yet, not until I…'

With that Sakura closed her eyes and lost consciousness. Meanwhile the killer kept their own gaze on the pink haired girl until she finally drifted into the grip of the poison that had been injected into her. The killer then walked over towards her once he was sure that she was truly unconscious. He kneeled down and slowly picked her up carefully.

Then he rose up from the ground and took a quick look at the remains from the battle. He scanned the area and double checked to make sure that no one had survived. Once he was through he turned away from the scene and walked towards the woods. The killer turned around slowly and looked off into the distance.

"Run as quick as you can little rabbit," he murmured. "But you can never catch up."

With that he turned into the woods and left the field.

Meanwhile about a hundred feet away a figure stood atop of a deserted cliff top. The figure lifted their head up and gazed out at the area until he came across what he was looking for and balled their hands into fists.

The figure muttered a low curse and jumped down from the cliff until their feet reached solid ground. The figure stood up and gazed at the land ahead. Without another passing thought the figure darted off into the woods.

_But the pages still continue to rewrite themselves_

_The door is opened, the first page is turned _

_And a whole new story begins to unfold_

Author's note: Do u guys even read these things? anyways i hope u liked this first chap...i wanted to make it very long but that might have given too much away about what's gonna happen next. oh and u all should seriously read this manga called aquarian age(don't confuse it with the anime). one of the main characters is a lot like Sasuke(looks and personality) and the lead girl reamind me of Sakura too. anyway please respect my birthday and click the purple botton, k!. _  
_


End file.
